


Phone Call

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Alternate Universe Countries, America accepts gay marriage, Comedy, Fluff, Gay Marriage, June 23rd, M/M, One Shot, Phone Call, Romance, Romantic/Comedy, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets a phone call from Alfred on June 23rd, 2015, the day America liberated itself for gay marriages. USUK, rated T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

Phone Call 

England looked around. He smiled to himself. Fifty States of America have just accepted gay marriages. While people, who bravely stepped out from their shadows, celebrated eagerly for this promising day of all days, he briskly walked along the large crowds. Energy burst around them, Arthur's ears were pierced with enthusiastic screams and cries of joy and happiness, all around them was nothing but excitement for the people and their nation, America. In fact, he was supposed to be here right now but wasn't seen anywhere. England decided, while standing about in a nearby store selling bread, to call him over the phone.

Dialing his number, and hoping for America to answer, he waited while the buzzing resonated in his ear…

"Arthur?"

"America, where are you?" Arthur said, hearing the crowds coming forward quickly, some running forth and hooting in cheers. He had to resort to shouting over the phone.

"I'm in a crowd right now!" Alfred shouted on the phone.

"I-"

"Arthur, my country-the whole one-they accepted gay marriage!"

And England's small smile faltered. He knew what that meant. It meant America was totally accepting in homosexuality and...

"Arthur, are you there?"

"...yes, I am..." Why did his voice crack a little? Why did he feel something pooling in his eyes?

America was silent over the phone and almost worried England until he spoke up again.

"That means we can get married, right?"

Arthur's lips pursed a little, smiling slightly. "...mm-hmm..."

"Hey, Artie…look behind you…."

Arthur, whose face started weeping a little, looked over his shoulder and hung up the phone. And there, he saw an eager Alfred, running enthusiastically past members of crowds, coming towards him. Right there Arthur opened his arms suddenly—Alfred did the same while running continuously and at once, when the two were at arm's length, collided into a large hug. Around them were eyes of sweetness and no judgmental glares—cheers and claps were heard by men and women celebrating the two who hugged tighter in each other's arms, unwilling to let go.

Then, Alfred whispered gently to Arthur, "Let's get married."

And Arthur, who wasn't afraid anymore, said yes.

 

I really hope Artie and Al get together one day. This is inspiration from June 23rd, America's change for Gay Marriage being legal. I was so happy, and although I can't come and celebrate with others, at least I can inspire others through writing thing I believe in. And I hope one day...I'll inspire you, too. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this new fanfic! I'll be posting more in the summer very soon! :)


End file.
